Do You Remember Our Love?
by Zyastrox
Summary: Everyone experiences loss. Some might be small, some might leave back a huge gap between them. So did team RWBY. It's been 5 years after the war and team RWBY has searched nonstop for their missing leader. When they were about to lose their hope, a light has come to them as Ozpin decided to pay them a little visit.
1. Chapter 1

5 years since the final battle. The effect of it took on everyone who participated in it. Many sacrifices had been made, many lives had been lost, half of Remnant had been turned into a wasteland, where the creatures of Grimm wandered the most, but none was heavy as team RWBY.

They suffered the most. Especially Ruby. No one knows what happened, even the ones who were in that place. They only knew that they found Ruby laying unconsciously in the ruin of the castle, her left arm was cut off and she was heavily wounded. Meanwhile, Weiss had to face with her father and had to kill him by her own hand while Blake lost her parents in the hand of Tyrian. In those 5 years, team RWBY had decided to stay close with each other. They vowed not to separate each other again and they would protect each other, no matter what. Well, just 3 of them.

Ruby Rose, their fearless leader, after laying in a coma for 2 years had mysteriously vanished. No goodbyes, no words were spoken, nothing. During the rest of those 3 years, team _WBY had been constantly reaching out for her, hoping that they could bring their leader back, but their attempts were all failure. They were devastated. They were hopeless and broken. Ruby was the one who brought them to each other, becoming a family, but now she's gone. After that discovery, Weiss didn't do anything besides hunting Grimm and isolated herself with her teammates while Yang and Blake got married, but they knew that event was just a matter of time and they would be back to their devastating and broken life. Luckily, they got team JN_R who always got their backs, and Ozpin kept on sending people searching for the crimsonette. Then, the miracle happened.

It was just another day in the Belladonna Xiao Long household. Weiss isolating herself despite beggings of Yang and Blake. A knock on the door of the alabaster-haired woman room as Blake held a tray of food on her hand.

"Weiss, we brought food. Open the door please."

But Weiss didn't answer. Instead, the cat faunus heard some shifting noises in the room, then silent.

Letting out a sigh, Blake placed the tray onto the floor next to the door.

"I'll leave it out here, then. Is that okay with you Weiss?"

No answers. Blake just shook her head and headed downstairs into the kitchen, where her wife, Yang Belladonna Xiao Long was waiting with a coffee mug on her hand.

"I still don't get it, Blake," Yang spoke as she saw her raven-haired wife entered the room. "Why bother bringing her food while she didn't touch any of them?"

Blake shot a glare at her wife.

"Because that's what Ruby would tell us to do, Yang. She's like us-"

"Yeah, yeah, devastated, hopeless, scared, blah blah blah, right?" Yang grunted. Blake just huffed and went to grab her a coffee, leaving Yang gazing at her.

"I hate you," Blake muttered and Yang laughed softly. "You're so mean sometimes."

Yang laughed harder then stopped. A silence occurred between them before the blond-haired woman continued.

"Y'know, Ruby wouldn't want Weiss to be like this."

Blake didn't reply.

"They could've so much potential with each other if only Weiss just woman up and confess with her already," Yang grumbled before took a gulp at her coffee. "That useless alabaster-haired lesbian."

"We could've won the bet between us and Sun." Blake chuckled.

"Yeah, that bet had gone nowhere huh." Yang followed by a light laugh. Then, the kitchen fell silent again. Then, they heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." The blond announced and left the room. Blake rubbed her temple, shaking her head. She hates being headache, and she'd been having it already in the morning. Some soft muffled voiced could be heard from the door until she heard Yang's loud gasp. Sensing something must've happened, Blake ran to her wife's side and saw Ozpin in Oscar's body. The boy had grown up and he looked better now. His usual short brown hair was longer and was tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a white shirt with a green scarf with black pants and leather shoes. He was gripping his cane and smiled warmly as soon as he saw the cat faunus.

"Ms. Belladonna-"

"It's Belladonna Xiao Long, professor. But you know that you can call me Blake." Blake smiled softly back at the brown-haired man. "Please come in."

Ozpin nodded his head and followed the duo inside. Sitting on the couch while his cane was rested next to him, Ozpin took a sip at the coffee which Blake just brought out and placed down on the table, looking around the house while Blake settled down next to her wife. Ozpin cleared his throat and the Belladonna-Xiao Long household members looked at him.

" - Blake. May I ask where is Ms. Schnee?"

The cat ears on top of Blake's hair dropped down as Yang looked away.

"She…She's still in her room, Professor." Blake replied.

"I see." Ozpin hummed as he lifted his coffee mug. "Can you please go and get her?"

"We'd love to, Oz," Yang answered, glaring at her former teacher. "But that useless lesbian of a woman always refuses to come out."

"Then perhaps she would come out today." Seeing the couple in front of him shooting out a weird look, Ozpin chuckled. "Please tell her that, uh, Ozpin here has some…news about Ruby."

Yang widened her eyes as Blake let out a shaky breath. Ozpin just kept smiling and took another sip at his coffee.

"Well?" The brown-haired man asked. Yang stood straight up and immediately headed upstairs. They then heard some shoutings and knocking upstairs, a screech and then silence. A moment later, they heard footsteps on the stairs and Yang came down with Weiss in tow. The once-proud ex-Heiress looked miserable as her alabaster hair was messy, her skin was paler than usual and her eyes were dull. Yang grinned victoriously as she flopped down onto the couch while signaling Weiss to join her. When the ex-Heiress sat down, she felt a hand touching her and when she looked at the person next to her, she saw Blake smiling at her comfortably. She gave her a small smile back and back to focus at Ozpin.

"I'm glad that you've finally joined us, . You look, well…miserable."

"Cut the crap, Oz," Yang grumbled, glaring at the man in front of her while folding her arms. Her eyes flashed red a bit. "What's this news about Ruby? I hope you're not giving us like last time."

Ozpin quietly nodded before the man spoke.

"I believe that I've found your leader in Mistral."

A gasp could be heard. All heads turned their attention to a certain ex-Heiress. Tears could be seen from the corner of her eyes.

"You…You just said…You've found…Ruby?" The Heiress choked out. Ozpin just gripped his cane as he nodded. Yang just continued glaring at her used-to-be-Headmaster, emphasizing her words as she growled low.

"You said you've found her, then do you have proves, Oz? Or you'll continue tricking us as you've done before?"

"Yang!" Blake hissed, glaring at her wife. But she couldn't deny that fact. During those years, whenever Ozpin sent his message about he had found Ruby, despite the fact that he stated that information was true, team _WBY could never found her there. It was like she'd vanished from that location. And when they asked the people there, the only answer that they got was a shake.

"What?!" Yang bolted up from her seat. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Ms. Long, please." Ozpin raised his voice. "Take a seat and I shall explain to you why I believed that."

Yang mumbled something angrily before dropping down on the couch, red eyes still glared at the former professor.

"I believed it because team JN_R was the one who found her track this time," Ozpin spoke slowly. The broken team just glanced at each other. It's been a long time the two teams didn't talk to each other nor seeing or hanging out with each other.

"And they've also questioned the citizens there and they've replied with the very same answer: a woman who clads in red, who looks about 22, always travels around the kingdoms and slay Grimm with a big, red scythe."

A sob could be heard from where Weiss sat. Yang and Blake sat still, eyes blinking as they were proceeding with what they'd just heard. They might not believe in Ozpin's words, but maybe, this time, they could trust him. If what Ozpin said was true, if what team JN_R reported was true, then they could find their missing leader there, they could bring Ruby back, and everything will, just maybe, return to normal. There won't be any isolated Weiss, there won't be any pissed Yang, they could all be together, like a team, a family that they were meant to be. It's a chance that they could bet on. They can rely on that chance, to reunite the broken team RWBY.

Shaking, Weiss stared right at Ozpin's hazel eyes as she spoke quietly.

"Then when can we leave for Mistral, Professor?"

**So this is my first story I've written, after all this time wandering around the site searching for White Rose stories. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby slammed Cresent Rose on the ground as rose petals flew around her. She was surrounded by corpses of Beowulf and a couple of dead trees.

"Stupid Beowulfs."

She cursed under her breath and turned around, coincidentally whipping her cape behind her. She folded the scythe into its usual storage form and kept on walking until she reached a small river. The crimsonette sighed in relief and she placed Cresent Rose on the bank and sat down. After splashing some water to wash her face, Ruby started checking her stuff. Food, check. Water, check, and she could get some more here. Ruby grumbled as she reached her ammo pouch. She needed to restock her ammunition since they were incredibly low, and the citizen of the small town back there didn't have any ammo left. She did consider going back to Vale, but thinking about them made her hesitate. She couldn't go back to there unless they moved to either Vacuo or the remainder of Atlas. But she knew she couldn't cling to that hope.

A fire was set up and Ruby laid down next to it. Hopefully, a trading caravan would go through here, but that was rare. Not many caravans were brave enough to go into the wasteland unless they got Huntsmen with them. Ruby turned around, facing the fire. Her mind then took her to nowhere as she closed her eyes. Night has fallen and it's time for some sleep.

* * *

_She was standing in there again. The final battle. She could see her younger self, with her father and her uncle, facing Salem. Her father stood protectively in front of her while she was injured heavily. Her uncle holding her arm back as she screamed in anger. He was injured too, but not as heavy as her. She could see Salem raising her hand. She was laughing evilly. Her father turned back, face to face with her as he smiled sadly. His mouth forming some words and as Salem shot a red beam at him. Then, the world was consumed by a red bright light. _

* * *

Ruby jolted awake in her sleep. She was sweating and her fists clenched. That nightmare again. She shivered against the cold wind. Some tears running down on her cheek as she let out a sob. It was her fault that they died. If only she didn't…

'You know, mom would be ashamed of you for what you've done.'

A voice sounded up in her head. Ruby growled low as she clenched her fists tighter.

'If only you hadn't been so weak-'

"Shut up!"

Ruby shouted as she slammed her fists into a dead tree nearby. Her body shook violently as she cried silently. Through her tears, she could see her fists were bleeding, but it wasn't mattered anyway. Crumbling down on her knees, Ruby let out a broken scream as she sobbed. If only she hadn't…

* * *

Hours passing as Ruby sat by the fire silently. Her hands were bandaged. Tears could be seen on the corner of her eyes and dry ones could be seen on her cheeks. She couldn't go back to sleep anymore. She just couldn't. She was afraid that she would see that scene again, her father dying as her uncle sacrificed himself to protect her. It was all her fault and now she must pay that price.

Holding her uncle's necklace, another sob was heard. A picture was laid by her feet, showing the picture of them taken together before the battle. There was Yang, there was Blake, Weiss, her father, her uncle Qrow, team JN_R and the last one was her. They looked so happy, she looked so happy. Ruby glanced at the sight of her teammates. Even though her mind screaming for her to go back, to fall into her teammates' embrace, Yang's embrace, but she knew she couldn't. She was the one who made her choice to leave, and if she returned, Yang would probably welcome her back by throwing a punch on her face. Ruby chuckled as she came across that thought. Yang was always like that. But deep down below, the crimsonette knew that Yang was just worried for her. It's not like she could go back there and said, "Hey guys. I'm back.", and continued living like nothing had happened.

Ruby raised her head to look at the sky. The darkness was fading away. The sun was rising up. It's time for her to continue on her journey. If she was lucky, she could find a caravan (again, it's rare to find them) or a small town to grab some more ammunition. Picking up Cresent Rose and placed it on her back, she turned around and looked at the fire. The picture was lying next to it. It contained all of her memories of her old days, the days that she was so carefree and happy. It must all be left behind. She must move on.

Taking one last look at the picture, Ruby spun on her heels and walked away, leaving her memories behind.

It's time to move forward.


	3. Chapter 3

The three women gasped at the building in front of them. They'd just arrived at the Huntsman Headquarter and Ozpin was nowhere in sight. Before he disappeared, the brown-haired man just muttered something about coffee and hunters' and huntresses' missions that he needed to deal with and just left them alone there without any guidance to go to where they were needed. They just stood there awkwardly until a voice greeted them from behind.

"Hey, guys."

Yang screamed out a bloody murder scream before turning around with Weiss and Blake in tow, just to see a familiar figure. Jaune Arc, leader of the team JN_R. He was smiling sheepishly and his hair was a mess. Crocea Mors was placed firmly on his belt. Just like the old days.

"What. The. Hell Jaune?! You should give us a sign before that!" Yang growled. Her eyes quickly shifted to the familiar red color before turning back to lilac as she met the glare of Blake. Weiss clutched her heart.

"I almost had a heart attack." She breathed heavily.

"Yeah, about that. Sorry guys." Jaune rubbed his chin. "I was just sleeping in my bunk when Oz woke me up and sent me here to grab you guys."

He chuckled slightly.

"But it's good to see you guys again. It's been so long."

Blake smiled warmly at him.

"It's great to see you too Jaune. We've missed you."

"Heh. Yeah, thanks. Anyway," Jaune turned around. Some cranking noises could be heard in the air. "Let's go to your guys' room. I suppose you guys are tired, right?"

"Finally you're right, Vomit Boy!" Yang clapped her hands. "You're not so dense like before, I guess!"

Jaune shrugged.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment. Now c'mon, we need to move or else Ozpin's gonna scold me for slowing you guys down."

The three women nodded their heads as they followed the team JN_R's leader. Again, while they were walking, those cranking noises still could be heard from Jaune.

"Uhh, Jaune?" Weiss spoke. Jaune still moved forward while he replied.

"Yeah?"

"What are those cranking noises?"

Jaune stopped dead at his track and looked down at his right leg. He crouched down before the gaze of team WBY.

"What do you mean by- Oh my Oum. Of course. Of course, I had to forget to give it some stupid oil…" Jaune murmured in annoyance.

"J-Jaune?" Weiss's call interrupted the blond-haired man from his self-talking.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry about that." Team _WBY rolled their eyes at the man. Jaune cleared his throat before continuing. "I…Well, you see, after the last battle,"

Jaune sent a nervous glance at the team. He could see Weiss's and Blake's grim expression while Yang's fists were clenched. He gulped.

"My…injury, which was this one right here," He moved his right leg. "My…right leg was..well, cut off, thanks to Arthur Watts himself. So I got this."

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Weiss stood there, a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jaune."

"It's okay." He nodded. "It's in the past now. At least it doesn't bother me much. Instead, it helped me a lot, y'know?"

Turning around, Jaune resumed his walk.

"Let's just get to your room."

The three women said nothing. They just glanced at each other and kept following the blond-haired man, until they reached a room and Jaune stopped in front of it.

"So I guess this is our room eh?" Yang asked as she placed the luggage down. She stepped up and turned the doorknob, opened the door only to receive an orange blur into her face.

"YAAAAANNNGGGG!" A familiar voice greeted her. Yang fell onto her back while covering her ears in failure. That orange blur was still on her. A stern voice sounded up just in time Yang was about to turn into dead meat.

"Nora." Instantly, that orange blur left the brawler. Yang sat up and breathed heavily. She only managed to croak out.

"What…The…Fuck…Nora…?" As her wife extended her hand to help her up, a man wearing green came to where the group was and shook Weiss's hand. He did the same with the Belladonna Xiao Long household.

"It's good to see you guys again, _WBY. It's been a long time." The man smiled.

"It's good to see you guys again too, Ren." Weiss nodded. "How have you guys been?"

Ren chuckled.

"We're doing okay." Nora suddenly jumped on Ren, made the boy stumbled around before he could straighten himself up.

"Nora, if you do that again," Ren chided. "My glass will be broken and you'll have no pancakes in a week."

The orange bimbo whined as she heard Ren's words while team _WBY started to giggle and Jaune just rolled his eyes.

"I miss the old days." Yang giggled. Nora got off Ren and jumped to team _WBY.

"Aww, I miss you too, Yang." She grinned and gave Yang a big hug. Jaune rubbed his forehead, sighed.

"Nora's gonna never change, even if she is married to Ren." The three women snapped their heads to Jaune, mouth hanging open.

"Wait…They're married?!"

"Oh, right. You guys haven't heard about that, huh?" The blond-haired man shrugged.

"They called it a secret marriage for some reasons." Ren chimed in. "But yes, we are married."

"Why didn't you guys call us?" Blake questioned.

"We figured that you guys need some…alone time. You know, after all of…_that_ happened." Jaune picked his words carefully, giving the broken team a sad look. That team just looked away from his gaze. Even Nora didn't jump anymore. She just simply went to Ren's side and rest her head on his shoulder while Ren wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Jaune, can you tell us about Ruby?" Yang spoke up.

Jaune startled.

"I…uhh, I thought you guys kno-"

"Ozpin didn't tell us anything!" Yang growled. Her eyes turned red. "He just told us to grab our luggage to go to this place here and then ran off! Now tell us!"

Blake came to her wife's side and ran her hand circle on the brawler's back, which apparently was a success since she could see Yang's eyes slowly returned to its familiar lilac color.

Jaune glanced worriedly at the couple, then gazed around the room before dropping himself down on a couch near him, sighed heavily.

"Alright then."He placed Crocea Mors on the table, signaling them to join him. Ren and Nora sat next to him, waiting for the broken team to join the conversation. "Take a seat. We have a lot of things to catch up, starting from Ruby's tracks."

Silence occurred in the room after Jaune finished his story.

"So you're serious?" Yang spoke. "Dead serious?"

"Yes, Yang," Jaune answered tiredly. "I'm dead serious."

"That still doesn't prove that we should trust that information, after all that happened," Blake stated dryly.

"We figure you would say that." Ren continued. "So we decided to take a picture of it before Ozpin's men took that away."

The man in green pocketed out his Scroll and turned it on. After many swipes on the screen, the Scroll was placed down on the table where it showed the broken team a picture. Inside of it, they could see a familiar emblem. The Rose emblem.

"Ruby…" Blake's ears twitched when she heard Yang's whisper and Weiss's quiet gasp. Jaune gestured towards Ren's scroll. The picture changed again. This time was a picture of…something. A red blur could be seen from far away. Some tiny red pieces flew around that blur.

"Here was what a merchant took a picture of while they were traveling in the wasteland," Jaune spoke softly.

"We found more evidence along the trail. We also recorded our conversation with the people there, who also stated that they did see Ruby wandered around where they live."

"So you're saying," Weiss stared into Jaune's eyes. "That Ruby's been wandering around the wasteland in those 3 years?!"

"Might be, yes. We're not sure yet, but after we found those," He pointed at the scroll. "We could, probably, confirm with you guys that we can find her there."

Nora chirped in.

"We also saw some other merchants there too and they also said that sometimes, a young woman in red would come to their carts and buy some ammo! They also confirmed to us that she had a big, red scythe with her!"

The room once again fell silent. While team _WBY tried to process what they just heard, Ren collected his Scroll back while Jaune looked away, struggling to give the opposite team some spaces to think.

"I-We…need some time.." Weiss stuttered. "We need some time…to process w-what we just…heard…"

"Of course." Jaune nodded. Those were some surprising news for them after all. He understood their feeling. "We'll…give you some space then. Call us if you have some…problems, 'kay?"

Team JN_R stumbled up and walked to the door. Before they left, Ren turned back and glanced at his friends worriedly.

"We'll see you in the morning." He added. The door shut, leaving the three women with their thoughts.


End file.
